Flash & Green Lantern
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: A Kurt le gustan los comics y a Sebastian le gusta Kurt. A Hunter le gusta ser un villano de Bond.


**!Hola! así que, hay algunas cosas que me gustaría aclarar. 1. Esto es completamente au, en esto Kurt es quien es un año menor y Blaine es quien se fue a Nueva York. El fic no explica como terminaron pero el asunto es que lo hicieron. Quería hacer esto así porque NECESITABA poner a Hunter en esto.**

 **El fic tiene menciones de Justice League y de The brave and the bold. También tiene menciones de IT y de Resident evil 4 (el juego) no hay spoilers de nada.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Sebastian ve a Kurt en el Lima Bean. Él contratenor está con él rubio de la gran boca que es parte de su club Glee y ambos parecen muy felices juntos, Sebastian no sabe si están juntos _de esa forma_ , especialmente ahora que el castaño está soltero, pero la imagen le resulta medianamente irritante.

La verdad es; a Sebastian le gusta Kurt, él no sabe cuándo ocurrió eso, o si siempre le ha gustado, lo último es lo más probable, después de todo, aun cuando él buscaba tener sexo con Blaine, para él era más importante tener esos pequeños momentos de batallas verbales con el castaño más pequeño, llegando al punto de no acercarse a Blaine cuando no estaba con su novio o de perder interés en el pelinegro desde el preciso momento en que él y Kurt terminaron.

Sebastian jamás imaginó ser del tipo de chico que tira las coletas de las niñas, tal vez estaba equivocado.

Kurt tiene una laptop frente a ellos, la laptop es obviamente de Kurt, la carcasa de la laptop está laminada con una foto de Kurt y las chicas de los New Directions en trajes de Lady Gaga, Sebastian ha visto esa laptop lo suficiente como para reconocer a las chicas y los trajes, su favorito es Kurt, pero eso jamás lo admitiría.

Él rubio tiene un brazo sobre el hombro de Kurt y sus cabezas están demasiado juntas para su gusto, unidas por los audífonos que están conectados a la portátil, ninguno de los dos dice algo pero ambos están sonriendo.

Sebastian los observa por un rato, pasa media hora y los chicos casi no se mueven, de vez en cuando el rubio se ríe de forma audible y Kurt sonríe con tanta felicidad y emoción que hace a Sebastian sonreír, a veces puede escuchar un casi inaudible "Oh Gaga" que hace que su sonrisa crezca.

15 minutos después, Sebastian toma su café a medio enfriar y se dirige a la salida, antes de irse se permite mirar de reojo lo que Kurt y el chico rubio están viendo.

En la pantalla, Sebastian ve a, si su memoria no lo engaña, Batman y Green Lantern luchando con unos monstruos del espacio. Es un poco chocante, ver a Kurt tan emocionado por algo que jamás imaginó que le podría llegar a interesar. Sebastian siempre había pensado que Kurt era el gay más estereotípico en la creación, el tipo de chico que ni siquiera _sabe_ quién es Green Lantern.

Por supuesto, si el rubio es su nuevo novio, Kurt puede estar tratando de pasar tiempo con él haciendo las cosas que le gustan a su novio, después de todo, Sebastian ha visto a Kurt sentarse aburrido en las gradas de Dalton junto a Blaine, viendo su partido de Lacrosse, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro solo por pasar tiempo con el ex -Warbler. Además el chico a su lado parece un verdadero Nerd, con su camiseta de los Avengers y su cara de fanatismo completo ante la batalla ficticia llevada a cabo en la pantalla.

El asunto es… Kurt tiene la misma cara, de felicidad y pura emoción, Kurt lo está disfrutando, realmente lo está disfrutando, tal vez, es uno de sus tantos errores (como ir tras Blaine, cuando pudo haber ido por Kurt) el pensar que Kurt es solo lo que deja ver al resto del mundo.

Tal vez lo está pensando mucho, es solo una película después de todo.

* * *

Es un viernes en la tarde, durante un ensayo de los Warblers, que Sebastian escucha sobre los planes de fin de semana de Nick, Jeff y David.

"¿Vas a ir a la casa de Kurt el fin de semana?" Pregunta Nick a Jeff. Sebastian mira hacia otro lado, fingiendo no escuchar al trió.

"Por supuesto que sí" Responde Jeff emocionado "Kurt acaba de comprar las películas de la Liga de la justicia, Nick, yo no he podido verlas y han pasado ¡meses!"

"Además" Añade David "Las noches de cine en la casa de Kurt son las mejores" David tiene una expresión soñadora en la cara, no es la primera vez que Sebastian se pregunta por la sexualidad de David, pero es la primera vez que le molesta.

"¡Sí!" Grita Jeff "Jamás imaginé que los chicos no estuviéramos perdiendo de tanto ¡Las pijamadas son increíbles!"

Sebastian no sabe porque lo hace, tal vez porque una parte de él quiere encontrar una nueva forma de conectarse con Kurt ahora que Blaine ya no es una excusa, pero sin pensarlo se acerca a sus compañeros.

"Hey chicos" Saluda alegremente "¿De qué hablan? Pregunta fingiendo ignorancia.

Los Warblers lo miran con nerviosismo, Sebastian sabe por qué, y lo cierto es que no le importa, lo hecho, hecho está y todo eso. Si los Warblers ya no confían en él, entonces lo único que puede hacer es conseguir su confianza de nuevo, encontrar una nueva forma de conectarse con Kurt es solo un premio añadido.

"Humm… estamos ¿planeando una pijamada? Ya sabes, en la casa de Kurt, no creo que te interese" Responde Nick tratando de ser lo más vago posible.

"Ya veo" Sonríe cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho "¿Y por qué? Si se puede saber ¿Piensan que no me interesa?"

"Porque es una pijamada, porque es Kurt, porque es algo de chicas, no lo sé, elige una Sebastian. Lo cierto es que es difícil de decir que hay en tu cabeza" Responde David irritablemente.

Sebastian ve la forma en que los tres chicos parecen cada vez más molestos y se da cuenta de que están cerca de perder toda esa basura sobre la caballería Warbler y simplemente decirle que se vaya a la mierda, Sebastian no es estúpido, él sabe que lo mejor en este tipo de situaciones es ser lo más honesto posible y bajar sus defensas.

"Miren chicos" Suspira desenlazando sus brazos y dejándolos a sus lados, derrotado "Estoy tratando de cambiar ¿está bien? Pero no puedo hacerlo si nadie me deja intentarlo"

Jeff es el primero en hablar "Kurt compró las últimas tres películas de La Liga de la justicia, Ninguno de nosotros quería verlas porque son de los nuevos 52 pero Kurt nos dijo que aun así eran dignas de ver y nos invitó el domingo a su casa para una maratón de La Liga" Termina, respirando fuertemente al final.

"Yo estoy esperando ver a Batman en acción" Sonríe Nick.

"Yo quiero ver a la nueva mujer maravilla" Añade David.

"Yo por lo menos quiero ver la última, quiero ver a Aquaman siendo el Badass que sé que siempre ha sido"

Sebastian no entiende muy bien de que están hablando, el jamás fue un gran fan de los comics de DC, tampoco de Marvel, él siempre fue el tipo de chico que se sentaba en las gradas a leer El retrato de Dorian Gray o Dracula.

"Cuando era pequeño me gustaba Flash" Comenta de la nada esperando una respuesta de los chicos.

"Ese es uno de los favoritos de Kurt" Responde David.

"Sí" Continua Nick "Kurt es un gran fan del dúo Flash-Lantern"

"Tal vez podrías ir con nosotros el domingo" Razona Jeff.

"Sí" Murmura Sebastian "Eso me gustaría"

* * *

Sebastian jamás pensó en tener un mejor amigo, la sola idea de tener un amigo era extraña para él. Lo cierto es que como David se aseguró de explicarle amablemente, es difícil que alguien lo entienda. Y es que él puede pasar por un psicópata gran parte del tiempo, un sociópata a lo menos, sus muchos psicólogos ya se han rendido.

Por eso viene como una sorpresa cuando se da cuenta de que hay una sola persona que lo conoce como la palma de su mano, a quien le cuenta todos sus secretos y con quien se da el trabajo de pasar su tiempo libre, aun fuera de Dalton. Alguien a quien puede llamar amigo.

Cuando Sebastian entra a su habitación compartida, Hunter está acostado en su cama, leyendo un libro de historia, mientras acaricia al gato en su regazo con una mano distraídamente. La imagen jamás falla para darle escalofríos y es que Hunter ya parece un súper villano sin la necesidad de llevar un gordo gato blanco a todas partes. También está el hecho de que el gato lo odia.

"A Kurt le gustan los comics" Dice en voz alta mientras camina hasta su propia cama.

"¿Y? Pregunta, Hunter sin alejar la vista de su libro pero arqueando su ceja derecha.

"¿Y?" Repite incrédulo dejándose caer en la cama con un suspiro "Y aparentemente a su nuevo novio, del que yo no sabía nada, muchas gracias, también le gustan los comics" Gime poniendo sus manos en su cara "Y David y Niff acaban de invitarme a su casa a ver una maratón de estas… caricaturas, yo ni siquiera lo pensé y dije que sí"

"Y ahora estas condenado pasar a horas y horas viendo a Kurt y nuevo novio siendo adorables nerds de los comics mientras tú te sientas solo en un rincón o probablemente te comportes como un idiota y coquetees con su novio porque si hay alguien socialmente inestable ese eres tú" Deduce Hunter tranquilamente.

"Gracias por el voto de confianza, yo también te amo, amigo" Gruñe Sebastian.

"Hey" Se queja Hunter "Creí que estábamos de acuerdo cuando dijimos que yo tenía problemas de manejo de ira y que tú eras socialmente inepto y que a pesar de todo eso, ambos nos amábamos sin importar nuestras obvias deficiencias mentales"

"Sí, de acuerdo" Gruñe Sebastian "Y que si a ti te gustara él pene aunque sea un poco y a mí no me gustaran los chicos bonitos en vez de los deportistas entonces estaríamos planeando nuestra boda" Dice la frase de memoria.

"Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo" Sonríe Hunter "Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu pequeño Julieto?"

"¿No me escuchaste? ¡Tiene novio!" Exclama ignorando el nombre con el que se refirió a Kurt.

"¿Te lo dijo él? ¿David? ¿Nick? ¿Jeff?" Inquiere su mejor amigo.

"¿No, nadie me lo dijo" Contesta "Yo los vi en el Lima Bean, viendo una de esas estúpidas películas de Súper héroes, sonriendo juntos y siendo una adorable pareja nerd" Murmura "Yo también puedo ser un nerd ¿Has visto la cantidad de libros que he leído?, Tengo las mejores notas de mi generación, ¡Solía ver Doctor who! Yo también puedo ser un geek"

"Está bien" Lo tranquiliza Hunter "Si ya terminaste con tu crisis existencial me gustaría decir algo" Dice viendo a Sebastian de reojo y esperando a que se tranquilice "Por lo que me has dicho nadie te ha dicho exactamente que él realmente tiene novio" Insinúa sonriendo cuando nota la realización en los ojos verdes de su amigo "Como yo lo veo Kurt todavía es juego limpio"

Sebastian sonríe, esa sonrisa de Cheshire que lo hace ser quien es "Me gusta como piensas amigo"

"Por eso somos almas gemelas" Sonríe Hunter, todo dientes afilados y ojos fríos. Sebastian lo abrazaría de no ser por el gato.

* * *

El sábado en el Lima Bean es… revelador.

Sebastian compra una camiseta estampada con una de las portadas de la saga de The brave & the bold el viernes y la lleva puesta el sábado en el Lima Bean, solo para ver la reacción de Kurt. Sebastian hace un punto al llevar pantalones que realmente le hacen justicia a su figura y a comprar la camiseta una talla más pequeña. Si va a hacer esto, lo va a hacer bien.

Kurt está sentado en su mesa de siempre, bebiendo su café de siempre y en uno de sus pequeños lindos conjuntos como siempre. Sebastian sonríe, esa es una de las tantas razones por las que él y Kurt son perfectos el uno para el otro, ambos son animales de costumbres. Kurt está leyendo un libro tranquilamente –IT- como si no fuera uno de los libros más aterradores que se hayan escrito. Si a Kurt le gustan los libros de terror y el horror en general, entonces se va a llevar muy bien con Hunter, Sebastian no sabe porque pero la idea lo hace sonreír como un idiota.

Sin pensarlo, Sebastian se sienta en la silla frente a Kurt, el castaño levanta la vista lo suficiente para mirarlo de reojo.

"Linda camiseta" Comenta, ante la sonrisa auto satisfecha del Warbler "¿La encontraste en la sección de niños?" Sebastian está preparado para esto, esta es la mejor parte de su día.

"¿No te gusta?" Pregunta poniendo su mano en su pecho de forma dramática y fingiendo sorpresa "No parecía molestarte cuando era tu novio llevando la camiseta de superhéroes" Comenta.

Kurt frunce el ceño "Estoy soltero, Sebastian, todo el mundo lo sabe"

Sebastian tararea ante eso "Así que… ¿Él rubio? ¿No es tu novio? Pregunta esperando no sonar muy desesperado.

"¿Sam?" Pregunta Kurt "Por supuesto que no" Asegura firmemente "Sam es heterosexual" Aclara como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Pero yo los vi…"

"Viendo una película" Dice Kurt, y Sebastian no puede evitar sonrojarse porque Kurt sabe que lo ha estado observando "Todos los amigos hacen eso" Sonríe el castaño "Es más, Jeff y los chicos van a venir a mis casa a ver una maratón de La liga y estoy seguro de que los chicos te invitaron" Sebastian no sabe porque le sorprende que Kurt sepa sobre la invitación, es su casa después todo. "Como sea Sam no es mi novio"

Cuando Sebastian regresa a su cuarto Hunter está jugando Resident Evil acostado en su cama, Sebastian no soporta los juegos de terror, pero se sienta en su cama a verlo jugar de todas formas.

"Kurt está soltero" Dice Sebastian felizmente por sobre los sonidos de los ciudadanos infectados muriendo.

"Te lo dije" Sonríe él capitán de los Warblers, lanzando una granada a un 'zombie' "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?" Cuestiona sin molestarse en quitar la vista del juego.

Sebastian está a punto de responder pero entonces… "Zombie detrás de ti" Anuncia.

"Gracias" Hunter sonríe y su personaje se agacha y lo atraviesa con su cuchillo "¿Entonces?"

"¿No es obvio?" Pregunta con una sonrisa satisfecha "Hummel es juego limpio, eso solo quiere decir una cosa" Anuncia a su amigo que está más interesado en luchar contra un zombie con una sierra "Smythe está de vuelta en el juego" Hunter quema al zombie de la sierra y sonríe.

* * *

Sebastian es el primero en llegar a la casa Hudson-Hummel con un pack de seis cervezas en el asiento del conductor, porque aparentemente a Kurt no le molesta que lleven alcohol a su casa mientras no quede nada para que su papá caiga en la tentación.

 _"_ _Noah viene a la maratón" Le escribió Kurt el sábado en la noche cuando Sebastian le preguntó si podía llevar cerveza a su casa vía Facebook "No creo que quede nada"_

Sam es quien abre la puerta cuando Sebastian toca el timbre, el chico está vestido en una camiseta musculosa blanca y bóxers azules, al entrar a la sala de estar, nota que Kurt está vestido en un jersey rojo que pone CHEERIOS en su pecho con pantalones de yoga que le llegan hasta los tobillos.

Sebastian se mira a sí mismo, en sus pantalones de pitillo y sus botines de combate, su camisa negra, su cárdigan gris y su abrigo belstaff negro. La verdad es que quería verse bien para Kurt. Ahora solo se siente sobrevestido.

"Oh Gaga, es la primera vez que me gusta lo que llevas puesto y vas a tener que sacarte la ropa" Se queja Kurt.

"Princesa, es la primera vez que me ofreces desnudarme y voy a tener que negarme, no tienes derecho a verte más ofendido que yo" reclama Sebastian.

"Como sea" Dice Kurt sin mirarlo y haciendo un gesto despectivo con su mano derecha "Mi cuarto está escaleras abajo, puedes cambiarte ahí, si no trajiste pijamas puedes tomar prestada mi ropa.

Cuando Sebastian vuelve recién vestido con pantalones de chándal demasiado pequeños y una chaqueta de futbol de los 'Titanes', los Warblers y el New Direction del mohicano ya están sentados en los sillones comiendo dulces.

Jeff y Nick están sentados uno encima del otro en uno de los sillones individuales con un plato de cakepops en el regazo de Jeff.

Él chico del mohicano está sentado en el piso junto a David y ambos se están tomando sus cervezas, conversando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Sebastian no sabe si debería sentirse posesivo.

Sam está casi acostado en el otro sillón individual concentrado en comerse un plato lleno de petits fours.

Kurt no se ve por ningún lado pero Sebastian puede sentir el aroma de la piza recién hecha que viene desde la cocina. Sin pensarlo dos veces se sienta en el sillón más grande y toma un plato de macarrones franceses de la mesa.

Los dulces de colores saben un poco a nostalgia, Sebastian extraña la cocina francesa y aún los pequeños postres lo hacen recordar a la capital del amor.

Kurt piensa que él pertenece a Nueva York, en Broadway y en Vogue, porque él es demasiado bueno para quedarse en Lima. Obviamente instruido por Rachel y Blaine. Ellos están equivocados.

Es obvio que Kurt no pertenece a Lima. El lugar simplemente no se merece al pequeño contratenor.

Pero Estados Unidos tampoco lo merece.

Kurt pertenece a Paris, a las noches de nieve bajo la torre Eiffel, pertenece a la capital de la moda, un lugar donde su sentido de la moda y su visión futurista no serian discriminados, un lugar donde su voz única no sería pasada como si nada, un lugar donde podría caminar con su novio de la mano y nadie haría un comentario.

Sebastian imagina noches en su casa en Francia, ese lugar mágico en donde jamás se sintió fuera de lugar, trabajando como arquitecto, esperando a que Kurt camine por su puerta, feliz y lleno de vida porque no hay forma de que sea infeliz en Paris.

* * *

La última película termina a las seis de la mañana, Sam aún está despierto, a diferencia de David, Puck, Nick y Jeff que cayeron dormidos a la mitad de la tercera película.

Sebastian no alcanzó a entender mucho, además del obvio contexto homoerótico entre Batman y Superman, que Flash y Green Lantern no eran tanto Flash y Green Lantern como _Flash &GreenLantern, _que Wonder woman es una badass y que a pesar de que no son tan populares; Aquaman y el detective marciano son geniales.

En algún momento alrededor de la tercera película, Kurt tomó su belstaff y se abrigó en el mientras se acurrucaba al lado derecho de Sebastian.

Poco después Sebastian puso su brazo alrededor de la figura más delgada del castaño y se permitió disfrutar el momento en silencio.

* * *

Al otro día, los chicos toman turnos en el baño para ducharse y vestirse. Kurt es el primero en levantarse, vestido con estilo como siempre pero con ropa más cómoda de la que acostumbra, al igual que la noche anterior.

Un swetter sin hombro que le llega hasta la rodilla, el swetter es de color negro con letras blancas estampadas, junto con unos pantalones elásticos de tela escocesa gris. No lleva zapatos y de alguna forma eso lo hace aún más atractivo.

"¿Te gustaron las películas?" Pregunta Kurt desde su lugar en la cocina donde está haciendo café.

"Si… eran… ¿Interesantes?" Dice sin convicción.

"No las entendiste ¿verdad?" Sonríe Kurt amablemente, entregándole una taza de café.

"No la verdad es que no me han interesado los súper héroes desde los seis años" Admite tomando un sorbo y suspirando al notar que es igual a su café de siempre.

"No entiendo" Murmura Kurt "Si no te gusta La Liga de la justicia ¿Por qué venir a mi casa?"

Sebastian lo mira a los ojos, Kurt parece vulnerable y Sebastian sabe que debe ser un poco desconcertante el tener a alguien que ni siquiera puede llamar amigo en su cocina después de dormir en su hombro.

"La verdad es que…" Murmura sin saber que decir "La verdad es que necesitaba encontrar una forma de conectarme contigo otra vez ahora que Blaine no es una excusa" Dice finalmente "La verdad es que me gustas pero no sé como decírtelo sin parecer un idiota" Kurt sonríe "La verdad es que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y me gusta que tu voz sea tan aguda, me gusta tu ropa, me gusta que te gusten esas caricaturas porque te hacen ver más real y más alcanzable" Kurt se sonroja y Sebastian se acerca al castaño más pequeño "La verdad es que a veces nos imagino viviendo en Paris y a veces te imagino obligándome a ver horribles películas de terror con mi mejor amigo, nos imagino teniendo citas en el Lima bean y a los dos sentándonos juntos en vez de en mesas separadas, nos imagino en Nueva York en la universidad y me duele un poco que esas cosas no lleguen a pasar porque soy un idiota" Termina sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca y mirando al piso.

Kurt se acerca tentativamente y entrelaza sus dedos juntos "Me imagino que ya conoces mi orden" Asume Kurt "Estoy libre mañana si todavía quieres tener esa cita" Insinúa "Y como dije ayer, estoy soltero"

* * *

Sebastian llega el Martes a su cuarto en Dalton. Hunter se está poniendo el uniforme mientras su gato lo observa, Sebastian ni siquiera se molesta en decir lo incomodo que es eso.

"Tuve una cita con Kurt el Lunes" Anuncia.

"¿Y?" Pregunta Hunter entretenido en ponerse la corbata.

"Ya no está soltero" Sonríe altaneramente.

"Oh" Hunter toma a su gato en sus brazos y lo acaricia haciendo su mejor personificación de villano de Bond "¿Y cuándo voy a conocerlo cara a cara?"

"¿Lima Bean? ¿Jueves, después de los ensayos?" Pregunta.

"Odio el Lima Bean, Sebastian" Se queja Hunter.

"¿Starbucks?"

"Por eso somos almas gemelas"


End file.
